custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Bale (ACT-67)
Sentinel Defense Corps Personnel,Beware! Nicholas Christian Bale is an Nexusian-With an American citizenship soldier now a Sentinel Defense Corps Soldier/Ranger,He was one of the heroes in WW3 and earned the majority of Medals in the US Army and the USMC. History For his true backstory, click here Born in America,but actually in Nexus,Nick Bale was influenced by their militaristic family (except for his mother),this is the sole dream of himself,even if his mother didn't want to. 1960's His grandfather fought in the Vietnam War in the Battle of Khe Sanh in the trench of Vietnam. 90's When his father had only finished High School despite his intelligence,just because they are short in money. But one day his son was caught in Gang Activity,they tried to escape,but they were arrested,he was given two decisions,join the Military or Go to Prison for his crimes,he responded to join the USMC since he wanted to clear his name. Enlisting in the USMC When he enlisted,everyone was shocked to see a hulking muscular recruit,one Marine challenged him for hand to hand combat,forcing Nick manhandling the bullies to prove his strenght. But all of this was halted when Lt.Church stood in front. On training sessions,Nick scored exceptionally well,especially in the marksmanship,shot everything with multiple bullseyes Nick UsMC M16a4.jpeg|Nick Bale shows his marksmanship skills with an M16A4 Assault Rifle. Nick Bale in Usmc firing range.jpeg|Nick Bale displaying his godly marksmanship skills with an M16A4 Nick firing in prone position.jpeg|Nick firing in prone position. Nick USMC Training.png|Nick Bale even shows his marksmanship skills even in an M4A1 "Carbine". Nick's Personalized Armor.jpeg|Nick Bale's Personalized gear in an Airsoft training before they were authorized use live ammunition firearms. First deployment in Afghanistan as a Marine He was first deployed in Afghanistan,in an effort to finally supress the insurgents. Nick was assidned to the Kilo company,led by William Church. When they walk and search for enemies on the streets,a terrorist's car bomb accidentally detonated, killing 3 Marines in the process and and they start to return fire against the Americans. Nick M16a4 firing.jpeg|Nick returns fire to the insurgents. Kilo Company.jpeg|Kilo Company. M16a4 Ratatatta.jpeg|Nick Bale returns fire again. William Aims.jpeg|Lt.William Church aims for possible enemy reinforcements. File:M1A3_Duo.jpeg|M1 Abrams roll into battle File:M1_Tank_Battalion.jpeg|The American tanks move in to eliminate enemy tanks. Knowing this was an Ambush,The Kilo Company being defensive,with Nick and Lt.Church putting more effort into supressing the enemy than the entire squad of riflemen and heavy gunners. When they asked for medivac for the 6 wounded Marines,M1 Abrams tanks come first obliterating the insurgent forces,and their outdated T72 tanks,they attempted to bring a battalion of T90 tanks,but was caught off guard and destroyed by the American tanks and Marines using Rocket Launchers. Nick Bale was accidentally hit by a grenade shrapnel to his leg,slightly negating his advance to retreat. The medivac came in, with many helicopters supporting the Tanks and getting on board almost everyone,with their wounded comrades. Founder of Atlas Defense Front In a unspecified jungle they were deployed to intercept Randy Jonathan's Bioweapons Delivery of Manticore they intercepted it but Jonathan escaped on a plane,Nick pointed the aircraft for Andrew for him to guide the rocket but it didn't destroy the aircraft,much to the Lieutenant's dismay. Nick Bale USMC.jpeg|Nick with Dean Taggart take aim in the jungle. Nick with Andrew.jpeg|Nick pointing the aircraft for Andrew. Sentinel Defense Corps He joined SDC in his will to find Jonathan,there he was the best Jaeger pilot after Michael Nexus,being deployed too many times but having high success rates. Operation Bombardment Nick Bale tirelessly participated in the Operation Bombardment, was given a chance to pilot a Jackal and fought through the defenses of Atlas forces in New Baghdad.But when Manticore was unleashed, he was captured alongside Gideon,Leag and Mike. The Final Curtain commences,Randy Jonathan and his remaining soldiers entrench themselves in their Command Center in New Baghdad. Nick and Gideon decided it to enter the facility,sweeping the entire facility guarded by Atlas soldiers,they proceed to an elevator before waking up to see Randy Jonathan in front of them, Jonathan throws an EMP Grenade to disable their Exoskeletons before they could further shoot him. Jonathan aims his handgun at the two,threatening to kill the two,but he "cannot" do it and proceeds to run away,Nick detaches his own Exoskeleton and tries to remove on Gideon,but was shut down, forcing Nick to grab his Assault Rifle and sprinted towards him before an Atlas Ranger disarmed him but Nick proceeded to grab his HBRa3 and shot Jonathan in the leg and tackling him. forcing him to hang onto Nick's left arm, the former father reminds Nick about the aid he provided, attempting to persuade the soldier to save him. Despite his pleas, Nick cuts off the latter's hand with a knife, causing him to fall on his death and Nick proceeded to shoot him mindlessly before depleting his ammunition and holstered his own HBRa3 and threw his handgun to the balcony of the building. Aftermath & Legacy Fighting for his nation, Nick was vapourized by Megatronus Etiam. Legacy Megatronus called him an "insolent fool" for beating Stephen Curry as he killed him. He later destroyed his gravestone while mocking him. Personality Nick Bale's true personality was a quiet and cold individual who completely dedicates himself to his objectives, ignoring any emotions he has in order to stay stable. A veteran soldier with years of experience, Nick Bale showed a deep passion for combat. When asked why he wouldn't accept a promotion, he answered that he's a soldier and wanted to be one for as long as possible. Despite Being aware that he was being slightly slowed down by age. His dedication to fighting Wars had gradually turned into a sort of obsession, something with which Nick himself had come to terms with. He vowed to end the evil that took away his parents permanently, and was willing to do everything he could to accomplish this goal. This obsession was balanced with his strong ideals of justice and moral values, which were instilled to him by his humanitarian parents and ancestors. His dedication was backed up by his indomitable will and his strong resolve. He could also be cruel and cold toward his enemies and other criminals, as he willfully used intimidation and physical assaults against them without hesitation, especially when he interrogated them for information. However, he only used such methods if he felt that those he interrogated would not cooperate properly with him. In addition, he would sometimes strive to help his foes who had mental illness or instability, as well as risking his own life repeatedly to rescue them from danger, as he was known to have saved the Drake Medazar from falling to his death, despite his anger toward him for causing him to consider letting him die or killing him. Soldiers find him to be friendly and likeable in general, but was reowned for his pinpoint focus in combat whenever he pulls his visor or the faceplate of his helmet down. When it comes to communicating around,he is simply the person that you can talk to if needed,he also shows a high amount of respect on his comrades,regular people and women. But he is also the kind of people that believe that fighting wars is the only way to commit world peace. Skills Being a Nexusian that received American citizenship,Nick is possibly one of the strongest soldiers in the Galaxy,Having vast knowledge on almost every pace of combat and an amazingly-accurate Marksman. Also, he is actually more intelligent than most officers in the PMC. *'Peak Physical Condition':Nick,even not in the Army is in top physical condition,since he's muscular like a Wrestler thanks to his repetitive workout in Gyms. *'Marksmanship':Nick is practically a real version of Deadshot,since he has no shots missing and he can adapt his accuracy on any weaponry,Guns or Knives,he was also able to Drop 10 Insurgents without missing any shot by firing in Full-Auto using an M4A1,LSAT,HBRa3.he was also able to hit the same targets repeatedly,similar in playing Call of Duty,quickscoping a Sniper without missing and firing in full auto in long range hitting all targets. *'Master Combatant':Nick even without his Guns,is tough,since he is Muscular,able to counter every hit and relies on attacks using Brute Strenght,but Vladimir Poporovich was close to match him,he was also an unstoppable brute at Hand to Hand that allows him to manhandle an army with bare hands. *'Superhuman Durability':A Nexusian's body is more durable than a human,Nick survived multiple gunshots,a knife in the midsection,heart,throat or brain,and regenerate amputated limbs at a fast rate. *'Master Pilot':Nick can pilot almost every vehicle,even a Titan tank. *'Superhuman Strenght':Nick was very strong,he flipped an entire 150 Ton Russian tank,Lifted the fattest person (e.g Mark Henry) in just one hand,Break Winter Soldier's Metallic Arm,break an AK47 in half by just punching it. *'Expert Grenadier':Nick is a skilled grenadier,he threw a grenade farther thean the lenght of an NBA Court and it goes in the hatch of a T90 Tank,he also applies this skills in Basketball. *'Expert Parkour':Nick is great in Parkour,using a wide array of move to get in place to place in battlefields. Equipment Nick never goes out in battle without his gear, battle ready and notably carries more Ammunition than average Soldier. *'USMC Marine Gear':Worn in his time like any other Marines. *'Nexus Infantry Gear' *'Oberon Armor':His personalized Spartan armor,Completely bulletproof and can resist RPGs. Weaponry Of course,Nick has access to Military and Civilian Weaponry,but he likes Assault Rifles the most,followed by Bolt Action Sniper Rifles and Pump Action Shotguns. *'Colt M16A4':His favorite assault rifle when he was a Marine,he was allowed to modify it to fire in fully automatic mode,he even proves that this Assault Rifle was much more accurate than its shorter counterparts. *'Colt M4A1':The standard rifle of the US Army and USMC,he has favored the assault rifle through out the wars he've entered,but since it is a shorter version of the M16,it was less accurate that Nick said that it was slightly harder to score bullseye with this at long Ranges. *'Remington XM2010':His personal favorite sniper,he even had his own at his house! *'KRISS Vector':When the Sentinel Defense Corps's Forces infiltrated the Atlas Corporation's CEO private estate,all of them used this smgs,Nick liked the lightning fast firerate,but since it was an SMG,he traded an IMR because he like AR's more. *'IMR':Nick Bale stole this Experimental Assault Rifle from an Atlas Soldier when they infiltrated the Private Estate of Randy Jonathan. *'Beretta M9':Standard US Military pistol,although Nick always replaces it with a personalized MK23. *'MK23 SOCOM':Nick had his personalized one,fitted with a Compensator and a flashlight,his go-to-go sidearm. *'USP-45':Nick also favored this Handgun but he also used it in a bar fight. *'Franchi SPAS-12':Nick's Favorite Shotgun,as seen when he used it in various operations where they breached multiple enemy facilities. *'HBRa3':Standard of the 2030 American Military,Another of his favorite weapons,whom he gived it a kiss. *'MORS':Nick participated in the Invasion of ADF's Base using this gun mounted before being thrown outta his nest by artillery. *'MA5C ICWS':In the future,it is every Marines' favorite gun. Equipment *'Camouflage' *'Exoskeleton' *'Mute Charge' *'Smart Grenade' *'Threat Grenade' *'Collapsible Shield' *'SDC Infantry Gear' *'USMC Marine Loadout' Trivia *Nick made 7 Half-Court Shots in his own Basketball Court outmatching Stephen Curry in a 3-Point Contest. *Nick Bale is standing 6'8 and weighs 330 Pounds. *Nick actually admitted that he drinks soda at least 6 days a week when he was younger. *He never used Steroids ACT-67 Category:Fan-made characters Category:Humans Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Nexusians